


You must have wondered if I loved you back. I did, I did, I do.

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from a quote.</p>
<p>here's a quote for the root x shaw drabble - "i burned so long so quiet you must have wondered if i loved you back. i did, i did, i do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You must have wondered if I loved you back. I did, I did, I do.

Why did things always have to end up like this for them? It’s raining like the city is crying for the both of them. Like maybe if they had met each other sooner they could have avoided all of this. They could be on a beach somewhere sipping martini’s and Shaw could be telling Root to leave her alone when they both know she really doesn’t want her to leave her alone. But no they’re here in New York fighting a war like she’s Romeo and Root is her Juliet. Laying in her arms, pulled from the wreckage bruised and unconscious. 

“Root! Wake up, Root!”

Shaw is shaking her and the doctor in her knows she should be more gentle but there’s an urgency inside of her that’s been waiting to get out. Like a wolf eager to run. Like she’s found the missing piece and all the universes answers are at her fingertips. Her reason for living, her person that connects her to the world. Is right here in her arms and she needs her to be okay, she needs Root to look at her with those eyes that have haunted her dreams every night since they met and every night after Shaw kissed her goodbye.

Shaw may have changed but one thing stayed the same, the fact that Root was her constant. That if Shaw could get through this next round of torture was because she needed to get back to Root. Back to them. She knows that Root doesn’t need her to say her feelings out loud but she wants to. She wants to give Root what no one else can because Root gave her everything. And she deserves to hear it now more than ever.

“Come on, Root, I didn’t come back for you to just leave me behind. Wake up you idiot. You better wake up because I am not going to repeat this so you better listen. Listen….Root….I…”

A groan escaped from lips below her and Shaw’s eyes widened as she swept rain drenched hair away from snow white skin. 

“Sameen?”

“Idiot, it’s about time you woke up.”

“Is it really you? Or did I hit my head a lot harder than it feels? I heard you Sam and I wanted to answer you but I couldn’t open my eyes, your voice was so far away. You’ve been so far away.”

And Root looked at her with such a need and a sadness in her eyes like when she left Bear for too long and he missed her. Shaw couldn’t help but to hug Root to her chest. where Shaw found herself kissing the hackers head like she would do to Bear too.

“It looks like I found you.”

“I’ve been looking for you too.”

“I know, I saw.”

Root groaned as she tried to get to her feet, grabbing her side as Shaw put an arm around her and helped her to her feet. Silence enveloped them as Shaw walked her to the nearest car she could break into. Helping Root into the the passenger side Shaw pulled back only for the front of her shirt to be grasped by Root’s weak hand.

“You don’t need to say it, Sam. Actions speak louder than words. And I know. Your silence is so loud, I knew a long time ago. I love you too.”

Shaw shook her head with a smirk laced across her lips, “Do me a favor and shut up, save your strength because I don’t want to have to lug your ass into a motel and explain why I’m carrying an unconscious woman into a motel.”

“You say the sweetest things. Who knew you were such a romantic, Sam.”

A car door slammed in her face and Root couldn’t feel more connected to the world then she did in this moment. Because she found the love of her life and who cared about a few broken ribs and the still impending war between two gods. And who cares about the why or how when you’ve just gotten your little firecracker back.


End file.
